


Birthday

by Kaishiru



Series: RenAo Week 2015 [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute Ending, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprises, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their birthday, Ren decided to take Aoba to a very special place. (For RenAo week day 4: Birthday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

After having a small birthday party with their friends which surprisingly Mink and Noiz were included and actually gave them nice presents. Just like Koujaku, Mizuki, and Clear had given them nice gifts. When it was his turn to give his lover something, Ren had pulled Aoba to the side and handed him the envelope. Aoba opened it, smiling at Ren awkwardly as if to say he didn't have to get him anything. When Aoba's eyes gazed at the present inside the envelope, he couldn't believe it...

The present Ren gave to Aoba was a trip to the beach. But not just any beach. It was the beach with the church sitting nearby. There were small cabins in the area that anyone can rent for a few days to stay in. The beach was where everything officially began for Aoba and Ren. Though it was more painful for Ren when Aoba started shutting him and his other self out of his mind. But he always kept an eye on Aoba when he was formerly a part of him.

Now that he is his own person and has his own body, he could visit this same beach, see it with his own eyes beside Aoba, hold Aoba close to himself like he did inside his mind... Just knowing this gave Ren butterflies and it made him so happy... This is a birthday present for Aoba but Ren felt like he's also getting the gift of seeing the beach with Aoba. That is the best present he could ever receive on his birthday period. Today they'll make new memories in this place.

“Aoba, we're here.” he murmured to his lover as the bus they took the previous night, came to a stop. Aoba was asleep for most of the ride there. Now it was near noon. When Ren's voice reached him, he let out a small yawn, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Hm...? What?” Aoba mumbled, obviously sounding very sleepy.

“We're at the beach.” Ren repeated, gripping one of Aoba's hands slightly. Light brown eyes gazed up at Ren then and a smile appeared on his face. He can't wait to see the look on his lover's face when he sees the beach now. From here, it definitely looks beautiful. Now he'll get to see it with Aoba in person and he doesn't want it any other way.

“Ah...” Aoba then glanced out of the window and sighed with content. “Should we go to the beach first?”

“We have to go to the cabins first and get settled in first.” Ren stood to his feet, grabbing his and Aoba's bags before getting off the bus. “Then we can go swimming.”

“Ren, you don't know how to swim...”

“I know but I was hoping you could teach me.”

“I'd love to.”

The two males walked to the cabins which weren't very far from the bus stop. It took them a few minutes to get to the cabins by foot and it was honestly good exercise. They checked in with the receptionist at the main building then went to go to their designated cabin number. When they arrived, they were surprised the cabins had a Japanese style layout. It really looks lovely and thankfully, it was stocked with fresh food. It saved the trouble of Ren and Aoba actually going out to buy food.

They went to the bedroom and set their bags down. Then they pulled out their swimming trunks. Aoba felt like changing in the same room as Ren since they were both guys but he still felt a little bashful around him. He changed while keeping his back turned and pinned up his hair in a ponytail when he was done. The two of them went out to the beach and grabbed an inner tube along the way.

Half way there, Ren could smell the salt in the air. They were close to seeing the ocean together. He held Aoba's hand and continued forward. He wanted to see it with him and he'll get that chance in just a few minutes. Just a little bit longer...

The sound of the crashing waves got louder until after they reached the beach. Ren couldn't believe his eyes as he and Aoba walked out onto the soft, warm sand. He looked around and saw only a few other people were there but that didn't matter. Ren let out a small breath which had Aoba looking up at him in concern.

“It's...beautiful...” he murmured. Ren felt like what he said was an understatement. The sight before him and Aoba was absolutely breathtaking. Not that the beach inside Aoba's mind was any less beautiful. He wanted to see this same place with him. In person and with his own two eyes now that he's human. Emotion started swelling in his chest and he tried to keep the tears at bay. When he looked over at Aoba, he could see that his lover's face was streaked in tears. Had he done something wrong by bringing him here? Ren hoped he hadn't. This present was the best thing he could come up with...at least he thought so at the time. Just when he was about to say his name, Aoba turned to him and tenderly kissed his lips. It wasn't an angry kiss but a kiss out of love. Almost like Aoba is thanking him without actually saying it.

Ren returned the kiss and felt the inner tube drop on the ground, lightly tapping his foot. His and Aoba's arms found their way around each other's bodies, holding one another close. This was the reaction Ren hoped for and he felt relieved. The vacation as Aoba's birthday present was so worth it right now. It could only go upwards from this point on.

After what seemed like forever, Ren and Aoba parted moments after Ren lifted Aoba slightly off his feet so the male was on his toes. They stared into one another's eyes for several moments before Aoba finally spoke.

“Of all places... You've brought me here... I didn't think I would actually visit this beach again.” he murmured, cradling Ren's face in his hands then kissed his lips softly. “Thank you, Ren. Thank you so much for this...”

“The pleasure is mine. You deserve it, Aoba.” Ren said in a low voice as he wiped away Aoba's tears. Hearing those words made Aoba smile at the taller male and he kissed the tip of his nose.

“Well, this isn't just for me. I wanted you to see this place too. With your own eyes this time.” Aoba turned to look at the gentle waves wash across the shore. “I want this place to be one of your most precious memories too...”

“Every memory with you is precious to me, Aoba. And this one will be amongst the ones I already have.” Aoba chuckled at Ren's words, loving how the male was so devoted to him and doted on him like this. Though Aoba could say the same because he shares Ren's feelings and reciprocates them. Right now is no exception.

As much as he could stare at the ocean, Ren knew that he and Aoba should have some fun or maybe just sunbathe. Whatever his lover wanted to do today, Ren wanted to comply with those needs.

“Aoba, since we're here, should we go swimming?” he asked then added the last bit before Aoba questioned him on his swimming ability, “And can you teach me how to swim?”

“Of course.” The blue haired male grabbed the inner tube and kicked off his sandals along with Ren. They took off their shirts and left them with their sandals before heading out to the ocean. It was nice and warm today so it should be fine for them to swim around. Aoba took the time to teach Ren how to swim and it turned out to be a very fun and easy lesson for him. Though for the first part, Ren did a doggie paddle and it amused Aoba a lot.

———

It was now evening. Ren and Aoba spent a bit of time in the cabins to eat and relax before heading back down to the beach. They wanted to watch the sunset together. Just as they did when they were in Scrap. As the sun started setting, the two males walked out onto the soft sand and stared out into the ocean, watching the sun go down little by little. It was such a beautiful sight to them. Ren, especially because he had always wanted to watch this with Aoba in reality with his human eyes while holding him in his own arms. His lover so warm in his arms and leaning his head against his shoulder felt so good. The taller male felt his heart soar when he felt Aoba's arms tighten around him as if he was trying to make sure he's really there.

 _'I wouldn't trade this or Aoba for anything else in the world...'_ Ren thought to himself as he watched the sunset with Aoba. The sunset caused the sky to look close to a dark orange color mixing into a dark blueish purple color. It was a really beautiful thing to see.

“It's even more beautiful than before,” Aoba murmured as he let out a sigh of content, almost closing his eyes at the feeling of Ren's hand lightly combing his hair. Not that he had sensation in it anymore but it still felt very nice.

“Yes, it is. I'm very happy I have the privilege to see it with you again, Aoba.” Ren pulled away from Aoba so he could look into his eyes. “Being here with you right now... I'm happier than ever. This place was our beginning and it'll get so much better from this point on.”

“That's right.” There was no denying it. This place is very special to them now. If they could, they would try to make it down here on their birthday or anniversary together. That is if it isn't too chilly. Of course it isn't right now despite it being mid April at the moment. It didn't deter the moment of romance between them and it definitely didn't ruin the moment either.

“Happy Birthday, Aoba.” Ren murmured as he looked at Aoba with adoring eyes. His eyes seemed brighter in contrast to the beautiful sunset. It honestly made Aoba's heart skip a beat.

“Happy Birthday, Ren.” Aoba responded as they leaned in close to kiss each other on the lips lovingly. Everything felt so right about this moment and the both of them couldn't be any happier. The beach is much more beautiful to them now.

After watching the sunset for a little while longer, it had started getting a bit chilly now as the sun set more past the horizon. Ren and Aoba then let go of each other only to hold hands. They then made their way back to their cabin to warm up with dinner and a nice bath. Aoba urged Ren to take a bath first while he cooked even though the other wished to help. He told Ren to go on ahead and he quickly agreed, promising he'll make his favorite dish. It took an hour but Aoba finished cooking, surprised he was able to make something edible for them to eat. Ren was already out of the shower. He was sitting on the couch, reading a book. They ate dinner together and talked about how wonderful today is and whatnot.

After dinner, Ren offered to clear the dishes while urging Aoba to take a bath this time. A tender smile appeared on his features when Aoba kissed his cheek as a way of thanking him and darted off into the bathroom. The sound of the shower hit Ren's ears as he started washing the dishes. He is always so precise with it because he didn't want the dishes to be less than spotless. It was one of the few good habits he picked up as a human. When he finished washing the dishes, Ren went to the living room to finish reading the book he had picked up earlier. Aoba came out of the bathroom minutes later and went over to his lover who seemed absorbed in the book he's reading, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Since it's still our birthday,” Aoba began as he kissed the top of his lover's forehead. “You're free to do whatever you want to me. You don't need to hold back on anything for my sake.” He knew his love would understand what he means as his attention was brought back to reality.

“Aoba...” Ren had set the book he was reading down on the coffee table before standing to his feet. He then went over to the other side of the couch and surprisingly lifted his lover into his arms. Aoba froze when he was practically scooped into Ren's arms to the point he didn't even protest. He didn't even know Ren could even do this. And he definitely didn't know he could lift entire body weight of a human male. It took him until Ren was half way to the bedroom to finally speak.

“Ren...you don't have to carry me...” he chuckled almost quietly as a blush spread across his face. It grew darker as they advanced towards the bedroom. The male wondered if Ren was okay with carrying him despite the fact the other hasn't felt pain in his joints for the last several months. That was a relief but still...

“It's alright,” Ren replied. “I want to carry you, Aoba. I've always wanted to.” If the fact Ren is carrying him didn't make him blush before, this certainly did the trick. Aoba's face went from a light shade of pink to dark red. He didn't know that his lover wanted this and the fact Ren had did this out of the blue was rather embarrassing. However, the shorter male didn't say anything. He didn't want to make Ren apologize for making him feel embarrassed. Not today anyway. Even though this was strange to Aoba, he knew he was deliberately making his lover happy by letting him do this.

 _'Maybe I can let him carry me more often...'_ he thought as he leaned his head against Ren's chest slightly, letting out a sigh. This caused Ren to look at him questionably mixed with a bit of worry. Aoba shook his head as if to tell Ren to not worry about him. He's fine. He felt happy now.

Moments later, Ren had reached the bedroom and he walked inside since their door was already open. He then he set his beloved down on his feet. Out of habit and concern, Aoba immediately started checking Ren to see if he's aching anywhere. He doesn't want to do anything that would make him hurt more if he isn't already.

“Aoba, I'm okay. I know I worried you many times before but I'm okay, I promise.” Ren reassured Aoba as he placed a hand on his cheek, lightly stroking it with his thumb. The feeling of just touching him so tenderly made Ren want to touch Aoba more. Usually that doesn't happen but he really wanted Aoba. He wanted to breathe in his scent. To kiss him, touch him. 

Hearing Ren say he didn't have any trouble carrying him made Aoba rather happy even though he was sure Ren had gained quite a bit of muscle mass over the several months he has been human. His hand lightly touched the other male's arm, fingers trailing down it as if admiring the defined biceps. Their eyes met and Aoba couldn't look away even if he tried. A beautiful pair of warm amber eyes, full of emotion, stared into his own.

Ren's eyes shined a little differently and Aoba's expression softened a lot more now, a radiant smile appearing on his features. He knew what those eyes were saying to him. They exchanged those three words every time but the fact Ren didn't need to say it right now made Aoba understand completely. Those same eyes had been looking at him for the longest time even when he was his AllMate for a while. Ren had always been watching him with caring eyes, full of love. Full of admiration. Those beautiful and tender amber eyes...

The two males locked lips after staring into each others eyes after what seemed like an eternity with such a need that it was almost suffocating. Aoba couldn't help but let himself immerse in Ren's warmth. Just having Ren was such a huge comfort to him that he craved it more than he craved food. So he deepened the kiss with his lover as he held him closer to himself despite feeling that closeness wasn't enough. Ren noticed this and returned Aoba's kiss with just as much desire he had.

“Ren, don't hold back...” he murmured, his breathing heavy because of the kissing they had done. Not that he minded in the least. He needed Ren so much he could literally taste him. That is if the kissing they were doing moments earlier didn't count. Aoba had brought one of Ren's hands down to the waistband of his pants so hopefully he could get Ren to understand what he wants.

Ren pushed their lips together for another passionate kiss. When he managed to get his tongue inside Ren's mouth, Aoba could feel it hit Ren's canine teeth. Soon his and his lover's tongues were intertwining and massaging one another. Ren tasted absolutely delicious to him and not because of the dinner they had earlier. Though the food they had did mix along with the taste that was completely Ren. It was strangely addictive to the male and he desired more.

It felt hot for them both to keep their clothes on. They pulled away from each other and hastily removed each other's clothes until they were both completely naked. Ren let his body rest on top of Aoba's body with his hips in between Aoba's legs. The heat between them merged into one as they accepted each other completely, a sweetness started building up in their hips as they started grinding against one another simultaneously. They both moaned into their kiss and continued this addicting action. Ren's fingers lightly stroked some of Aoba's hair, making his beloved shiver underneath him.

 _'Aoba still has some sensation in his hair after all this time but it's minimal.'_ The amber eyed male figured he could use that to his advantage as he pulled apart from his intimate kiss with Aoba only to take some of his hair and kissed it. This caused a positive reaction as Ren heard Aoba make a quiet sigh mixed with a moan, his body shuddering lightly underneath Ren's.

“Ren,” Aoba murmured, gazing up at his lover with warm eyes glistened over with lust. He knew that Ren would understand what he wanted. So the other male got off of him even though Aoba wished to have Ren's body against his own, to feel the love and warmth radiating from his body. He saw Ren go over to their bags and started rummaging through them. Curiosity swept over Aoba as he watched Ren searching for something in one of the bags that seemed to belong to Ren, wondering what he was planning. When Ren finally returned to him, he had something in his hand. A small box that fit in the palm of his hand. After searching through his hazy mind, Aoba realized that was Mink's present to them... What was in there that Ren was going to use?

“Mink mentioned briefly that this had properties that could relax us so I thought to bring it along to use.” he explained as he opened the box. Soon the room was filled with a sweet type of scent as wonderful as Tae's cooking. To be honest, Ren didn't know what this cream could do to the both of them even with Mink's explanation but he was sure that the intimidating man had no intention of hurting them.

The cream did smell nice and it looked harmless but Aoba was still rather hesitant. He watched anxiously as he watched Ren dip his two fingers into the cream and held it up to his nose then sniffed it. He really seems to like it as he lightly licked some of it off his fingers. Within that minute, his face became flushed as if he was enduring a fever but it wasn't the case. The cream settled in his stomach as the heat then spread throughout his midsection. He felt himself become harder than he was already and it was making Ren feel like he could hold his self control by a single thread.

Wanting Aoba to experience this same feeling, he dipped his fingers into the cream and held it up to his lover's lips. Aoba looked at him with hesitant eyes and he had to explain why he needed for him to lick the cream.

“It's not bad. Honestly, it tastes good.” Ren told him as Aoba looked at the fingers coated with an unfamiliar substance. It really smelled good and he had no reason to not trust Ren so Aoba took the fingers into his mouth willingly. His tongue wrapped around each digit in a sensual way, noticing immediately how Ren's breath hitched slightly from the action.

Ren was right. The cream tasted very good. Suddenly, the heat that seemed to have affected Ren has washed over him as well. But the way it did was slightly more intense for Aoba because his body is more sensitive than Ren's. A sensual sigh escaped his lips as he lapped up the rest of the cream on Ren's fingers. He claimed Ren's lips immediately after the other set the cream to the side on the nightstand. Their arms found their way around each other's bodies as Ren laid Aoba down on the mattress, already situating himself in between his legs again.

Aoba took the initiative to grind his hips up into Ren's, causing their erections to rub against each other perfectly. The friction of it felt so wonderful and he couldn't control the sweet sounds escaping from his mouth. There wasn't any time to feel embarrassed about them because the only thing he wanted was Ren and Ren alone.

Ren suddenly pulled away from Aoba then took some of the cream onto his fingers. He wasted no time in nudging his lover's legs apart as he shifted lower on the bed. Aoba let out a satisfied moan when he felt Ren's hand grip his dripping cock and started stroking it, his face only going a few shades darker when he felt the other push a single cream covered digit into him at the same time. The slow, aching burn was the only thing he felt until the cream's effects took over him again even as Ren added a second finger.

“Ah...!” Moans mingling between discomfort and pleasure leaked out of Aoba's mouth even after he covered it with the back of his hand. “Ren...” The moans only increased when Ren decided to take his dripping erection into his mouth. Ren's warm tongue dragged skillfully along the underside of his dick for a moment after digging into the tip momentarily, causing Aoba to moan a little louder. The warmth of it and how skillful Ren has gotten at giving him oral caused the blue haired male to shudder visibly.

“R-Ren, inside...please... Hurry...” Aoba murmured quietly, trying to stifle his moans with no success. He thought Ren had gotten way better at giving him oral faster than he had expected. One reason he couldn't bare to let Ren continue to do that. He needed Ren inside of him now. The taller male finally took his mouth off of Aoba's cock, a thin string of saliva mixed with precum connecting him to it briefly.

Ren positioned himself at Aoba's entrance, prodding it a little before he finally pushed himself inside. He was a little hasty but he managed to reel himself back and allow Aoba to get used to him. Well, that was his intention before he watched Aoba push his hips into Ren's eagerly. The heat of Aoba enveloping him quickly as a small but sensual moan slipped from his lips. It felt so good... Ren ended up losing whatever bit of control he had left and began thrusting inside Aoba firmly.

Feeling Ren move the way he desired caused Aoba to willingly let out a loud moan. It had been a while since he and Ren had been together intimately so he felt the sweet sensations more intensely. He began moving his hips in time with Ren's thrusts, wanting him to feel good as well.

As soon as Ren started moving quite vigorously, Aoba couldn't suppress his moans. Honestly, Aoba felt only a little bit of a burning sensation in where he and Ren are connected but that was very easy to ignore. He only focused on how good Ren was making him feel and it was such a wonderful feeling. It only got better when he noticed Ren taking some of his hair into his mouth and nibbled on it gently. That still felt so good despite the sensation being close to zero. The pleasure Aoba felt only rose as his nails began digging into Ren's back.

“Aoba...” Ren murmured, his voice sounding very low and heated. It made Aoba shudder from the sound of it.

The feeling they were experiencing was almost like they were sharing sensations like before but it was obvious that wasn't happening. Though they are both aware of each other's feelings and what they needed to do to make the other feel better and vice versa. Ren then got a sudden idea, thinking Aoba may like it. After hesitating on acting on it, Ren held onto Aoba securely then shifted into a sitting position with Aoba in his lap. The sudden shift in gravity made Aoba sink all the way down onto his cock. It almost took the breath out of him.

“Haa... Ren~!” It really surprised Aoba when the position was changed and now he was looking directly into Ren's amber eyes, darkened even more with lust. He didn't want to look away from them now that he knew how good he was making Ren feel. That confirmation only grew stronger when Ren started thrusting inside him again, stronger and deeper this time. Each thrust caused goosebumps to appear all over Aoba's body as Ren kept a light grip on his hips.

“Aoba, you're so beautiful...” The sudden comment snapped Aoba out of it and opened his eyes only to see Ren staring back at him. Part of his mind did think Ren must find him hilarious but the look on his face said otherwise. The look on Ren's face was that of admiration and love. Aoba couldn't even bring himself to dismiss Ren's comment to him. Instead, he smiled at Ren then kissed the tip of his nose softly.

“You're beautiful too, Ren.” he murmured, soon finding his lips claimed by his beloved in a very heated kiss.

Ren and Aoba had parted from each other as soon as it became hard to breathe. Despite Ren actually being a bit feral with his movements, Aoba still felt like Ren was holding back. Something inside him just craved for more. He wanted Ren to lose control. Be as rough with him as he wanted to.

“R-Ren... Ah...” he began, his face heating up more than it originally was possible. It was a little embarrassing requesting this but he craved it. The ache in his belly starting to build up became impossible to ignore. He drove his hips down hard at the same time Ren had thrust up into him. It felt good but it still wasn't enough... Aoba wanted more.

“M-ove. M-more inside... Harder...!” Ren obliged. His hands gripped onto Aoba's hips, helping him sheathe more of himself harder inside balls-deep. Just like Aoba desired, it was hard and almost relentless. Ren wasn't holding back like before and he loved it. Tears that gathered in the corner of his eyes from the stimulation spilled over as he wrapped his arms around Ren's shoulders. This felt so good to him... So good that he almost thought in the corner of his mind that he wasn't doing enough to make Ren feel good also.

Aoba licked at Ren's earlobes, thinking if it was possible if his ears were sensitive like his own. It didn't seem to do much until Aoba decided to nibble and bite at it lightly. He smiled when he heard Ren's breath hitch in his throat and the thrusts sort of got out of rhythm. They were still hard and very deep. Ren definitely liked what Aoba did because he had received that same pleasure tenfold, causing his body to shudder and shake more. Aoba wasn't going to last any longer at this rate. He tried telling Ren that but nothing other than his own guttural moans came out. Instead, he tried telling Ren that he was close by digging his nails into his back.

“...Aoba...” Ren sounded like he was close too. They were both teetering on the edge of pleasure, the hot coil threatened to snap at any second. This time, they wanted to do it together.

“Ren...!” Aoba moaned his lover's name loudly as cum flowed from his dick, the white substance coating his and Ren's stomachs thoroughly. He allowed Ren to see his face full of the ecstasy he caused him to feel.

Almost simultaneously, Ren had came as well with loud gasps containing Aoba's name escaping his lips. His cock pulsed and quivered inside Aoba as the warm liquid flowed from it, covering his sensitive inner walls. The heat they felt, probably caused from the cream, had finally lost its effect. Though it was a shame since neither Aoba or Ren wanted to let go of that feeling. That was intense but wonderful. Honestly, Aoba hasn't cummed that hard before.

Aoba felt drained after their sexual activity and just slumped against Ren's body, smiling at him tiredly as he basked in the afterglow. He felt Ren pet his head and kiss the top of it before he carefully lifted Aoba's hips and pulled himself out of him. Before Ren could catch him, Aoba allowed his body to collapse back onto the bed with a content sigh leaving him.

“Aoba, are you alright?” Ren asked, concerned he may have overdone it with his thrusts and actions during their lovemaking. He brushed his hand across Aoba's slightly damp bangs, moving them out of the way for a moment to look into his face better.

The blue haired male nodded and smiled at Ren then placed his hand on his cheek. “I'm more than alright. I'm happy.”

“I'm sorry for being so rough with you. I...don't really know what came over me.” Ren murmured as Aoba thought he could see Ren's invisible dog ears droop in shame. “If I had hurt you, I wouldn't forgive myself.”

Aoba wished Ren wouldn't worry over him so much but he figured Ren couldn't really help that. It was in his nature and that made him such a wonderful boyfriend and lover to him. But sometimes, that over protectiveness really irks him and he almost felt the need to tell Ren to cut that out. Instead, he just cupped Ren's face in his hands, making him look into his eyes.

“Ren. I'm perfectly fine. If anything, I'm very happy like I said just a second ago. You shouldn't worry about me being hurt because I'm not. You didn't hurt me at all. Everything felt so good...” Aoba reassured Ren then kissed the tip of his nose. A light blush covered his cheeks when he admitted that last part to Ren but he wasn't too embarrassed. They were his honest feelings he thought Ren deserved to know.

“Aoba...”

“Really Ren, thank you for bringing me to this place. For everything.”

“You're welcome, Aoba. The pleasure is mine.” Hearing how joyful Aoba was made the raven so happy. He hadn't hurt Aoba after all and seeing his beloved's face smiling back at him only made him happier. His response to Aoba's words and him smiling the way he is was to kiss him. Ren's lips met Aoba's for a very tender kiss and held him close, feeling elated when his beloved had shifted even closer to him in his arms.

“Happy Birthday, Ren.” Aoba murmured as he touched his forehead to his lover's, still smiling warmly at him.

“Happy Birthday, Aoba.” Ren responded, feeling happy and accomplished in bringing Aoba to this place. It honestly feels like they've come full circle with everything. From the moment he and Aoba were born up to this point. This is their life and despite being lovers for a while, it felt like this may be the beginning of any and everything good.

After kissing each other one more time, Ren and Aoba fell asleep in each other's arms with Ren gently playing with Aoba's hair.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** For Day 4: Birthday
> 
> It has been a long time since I have written smut and I'm nervous to how people will react to it. I really love Ren and Aoba so I really hope I kept them in character through and through...
> 
> This was supposed to be posted on their birthday but I am still without internet at my house. Well, I hope my smut writing or just my writing in general suffices. ^///^;;


End file.
